Contes de Noël - 2018
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: En attendant Noël, un Calendrier de l'Avent, avec chaque jour un nouveau texte, doux comme de la laine, réconfortant comme un chocolat chaud, ou tendre comme un baiser sous le sapin.
1. 1er Décembre

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis, me revoici avec une nouvelle série de textes pour le Calendrier de l'Avent 2018. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, et par ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me demander en review des personnages ou des situations ( si possible en rapport avec Noël) que vous aimeriez que j'écrive :)**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Premier Décembre**

Tu as toujours aimé la neige, Eileen. Elle t'a toujours suivi. C'est sous son regard que tu as fait ton premier éclat de magie. C'est sous ses caresses que tu t'es mariée, et sous ses encouragements que tu as donné la vie.

Et ce soir encore, elle est là. Parce que le premier Noël de ton petit Severus n'aurait pas pu se dérouler autrement que sous la neige.

Ce soir encore, elle danse au dehors, ton amie blanche. Tu pourrais presque la sentir s'agenouiller comme tu t'agenouille, et sourire comme tu souris. Et c'est autant elle que toi qui tend les bras vers ce bébé aux grands yeux noirs alors qu'il fait maladroitement ses premiers pas sur le tapis du salon.

Et quand les petites jambes encore tremblantes de ton fils ne le portent plus, c'est ses mains et les tiennent qui l'attrapent, et c'est son cœur autant que le tien qui bat contre celui de ton bambin rieur.

Ce soir encore, elle est là, elle veille, sur toi, Eileen, et sur Severus aussi. Ce soir encore, elle veille, la neige, sur ses enfants.

 **A demain !**


	2. 2 Décembre

**Merci pour vos reviews sur le premier chapitre, j'espère que celui-là vous plaira aussi ! Et N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées pour cette série, ou je risque d'être à court avant Noël ^^**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Deux décembre**

Rose court, les bras grands ouverts, en direction de la vallée où dorment les conifères enneigés.

 _Et Scorpius l'imite avec un peu de lenteur._

Les rires clairs de la jeune fille résonnent avec force dans le silence doux de la montagne, ils glissent sur le vent et caressent les nuages.

 _Et Scorpius sourit, ferme les yeux un instant._

Arrivée dans la plaine, elle se laisse tomber dans la neige, et, agitant bras et jambes, elle y dessine un ange. Puis elle tend les mains vers le ciel.

 _Et Scorpius la redresse, et la serre contre lui._

Des flocons se perdent dans les mèches rousses qui encadrent le visage de Rose, et le froid colore ses pommettes parsemées de tâches de son.

 _Et Scorpius se penche et l'embrasse._

 _Et Scorpius et Rose s'aiment._

 **A demain !**


	3. 3 Décembre

**Merci beaucoup pour vos retours sur les deux premiers chapitres, j'espère que celui là vous plaira aussi ! Et pour te répondre Rox, oui je vais écrire sur ces personnages que tu me propose, j'ai même commencé avec le texte d'aujourd'hui ;)**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Trois décembre**

Molly soupire face à la montagne de travail qui l'attend. Le 12, Square Grimmauld n'est vraiment plus qu'un taudis à la saleté repoussante. Enfin, c'est justement à elle de rendre la maison habitable, il faut qu'elle profite du temps qui lui reste avant l'arrivée des vacances de Noël pour trier ce qui se trouve dans chaque pièce.  
Alors Molly se met à l'ouvrage, elle déplace les meubles, et jette, jette tellement de choses. Des chemises trouées ayant appartenu à Orion Black, des couverts rouillés, des livres aux pages froissées. Et peut importe les supplications de Kreattur, elle se fiche bien de savoir que ces grimoires puant la magie noire soient un héritage vieux de plusieurs siècles, ils ne méritent que de finir dans une poubelle.  
Kreattur couine quand elle ouvre la porte du petit cagibi où il dort. Tant pis, ça ne l'empêchera pas de se débarrasser de tout ce qu'il a pu sauver jusque-là.  
Molly commence à fouiller, dérange le petit nid que s'est construit l'elfe dans la cuisine. Elle regarde partout, découvre même la cachette où s'entassent les plus grands trésors de la petite créature.  
Puis soudain, Molly ressort de l'espace exiguë et poussiéreux, un vieux jouet dans la main. Le manche d'un bleu passé est couvert de traces de dents, et le grelot à l'extrémité est visiblement cassé. La mère de famille se retourne vers l'elfe de maison, et lui montre l'objet abîmé.

« C'était le hochet du petit Maître Regulus. »

Kreattur renifle. Molly soupire, puis laissé un léger sourire émerger sur son visage.

« Eh bien, je suppose que ce jouet ne fera de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en donnant l'objet à l'elfe.

Molly quitte ensuite la pièce, pour aller faire son ménage dans les chambres. Et là, dans les mains de Kreattur, le vieux hochet émet un son de carillon.

 **A demain !**


	4. 4 Décembre

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi je sort de quatre heures de Bac blanc ^^ Enfin bref, je vous remercie pour vos retours sur le début de cette série, et j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira !**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **X**

 **Quatre Décembre**

Madame Zabini avait une réputation que peu de femmes trouveraient enviable. On disait d'elle qu'elle était une croqueuse de diamants, une empoisonneuse éliminant ses époux les uns après les autres.  
Certains disaient également qu'elle était une partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais dans le même temps, d'autres répandaient des rumeurs, le plus souvent invraisemblables, sur le statut du sang de son fils. Après tout, on ne savait pas qui était le véritable père du garçon.  
En bref, on disait beaucoup de choses sur Madame Zabini.  
Mais ce que tous oubliaient, c'est qu'au delà de la femme enchaînant les maris, au delà de la Sang-Pur à l'attitude hautaine qu'on voyait à toutes les fêtes du gratin sorcier, il y avait une mère.  
En ce matin de Noël, et alors que son petit Blaise se glissait dans son lit pour un câlin d'avant ouverture des cadeaux, il n'y avait plus de Veuve Noire ni de Madame Zabini. Il n'y avait que _Maman_.

 **A demain !**


	5. 5 Décembre

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **x**

 **Cinq Décembre**

Sirius délaissa le sucre d'orge qui collait à ses petits doigts et se frotta les yeux, fatigué et lassé de l'agitation qui régnait.

Près de lui, ses cousines Narcissa et Andromeda jouaient avec leurs nouveaux cadeaux de Noël. Regulus dormait à l'étage depuis longtemps, et Bellatrix avait abandonné le coin des enfants pour rejoindre sa mère et ses tantes dans la pièce adjacente.

Les hommes, eux, se trouvaient dans le même salon que lui, attablés et occupés à siroter des verres de Whisky Pur-Feu en discutant.

Et lui, du haut de ses six ans, il ne rêvait que d'aller dormir. Mais il fallait qu'il patiente encore un peu.

Bien sûr, il pouvait appeler Kreattur pour qu'il l'aide à se mettre au lit, comme il le faisait tous les jours de tout le reste de l'année.

Mais en ce soir de Noël, s'il patientait encore juste un petit peu, _ça_ arriverait. Juste un petit moment encore.

Et finalement, sa patience fut récompensée.

Vers minuit, quand tous les invités furent partis, et alors que Sirius pensait vraiment abandonner son attente, _ça_ arriva.

Dans le salon désormais calme, l'enfant vit son père s'approcher du canapé où il était à moitié allongé.

Orion se pencha vers Sirius, et chuchota de sa voix profonde et rassurante :

« Eh bien, fils, ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps d'aller au lit ? »

Sirius hocha la tête pour approuver, puis tendis les bras vers son père, qui le souleva, puis le cala contre lui, sa grande main venant caresser les cheveux de jais.

Orion gravit les escaliers menant à la chambre de son fils, le garçon somnolant dans ses bras.

Arrivé en haut, il mit Sirius en pyjama, puis le borda et déposa un baiser sur son front, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et un joyeux Noël.

Le petit garçon s'endormit alors, sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir pu, encore cette année, voler son père au reste du monde pour quelques instants.

 **A demain !**


	6. 6 Décembre

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre ! Ça m'encourage énormément de voir que mon travail plaît** **Bref, voici le texte du jour, écrit en hommage à Hagrid, qui fête aujourd'hui ses 90 ans !**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 **X**

 **Six Décembre**

Hagrid le sait, il n'est pas très adroit. Sa force démesurées lui est utile, bien sûr, pour entretenir le parc de Poudlard et s'occuper des créatures magiques qui peuplent la Forêt Interdite. Mais son côté balourd et ses grandes mains l'handicapent quand il essaye de faire un travail minutieux.

C'est pourquoi la flûte qu'il vient de créer n'est pas très belle. Grossièrement taillée dans un bout de bois de flotté ramassé sur les rives du Lac Noir, elle est un peu tordue, et semblerait immense dans les mains d'un enfant. Et beaucoup n'en voudraient pas.

Mais Harry est un garçon très spécial, avec un cœur tellement grand que même le Garde-Chasse pourrait tenir tout entier dedans.

Alors quand Hagrid tend vers la frêle silhouette sa grosse paluche contenant la flûte fait-main, et lui souhaite un Joyeux Noël de sa voix tonitruante, le garçon accepte le cadeau avec une joie si intense qu'elle réchauffe le demi-géant de la tête aux pieds plus sûrement d'une lampée du meilleur Whisky Pur-Feu.

 **A demain !**


	7. 7 Décembre

**Bonjour tout le monde, et merci beaucoup pur vos reviews sur le chapitre d'hier, vous êtes fantastiques ! J'espère que le texte du jour vous plaira tout autant :)**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **X**

 **Sept Décembre**

Depuis des siècles déjà, il était une légende que sorciers et sorcières racontaient, ne la laissant jamais sombrer dans l'oubli: la légende des enfants de lune.

On disait de ces bébés nés de Magia qu'ils avaient trouvé refuge dans les forêts les plus profondes, s'éloignant des Hommes aux cœur entaché, en attente du jour où l'un d'entre eux leur parviendrait plus pur que tous les autres.

Traversant les âges, cette légende parvint un soir de Noël aux oreilles d'un couple, malheureux de n'avoir aucun enfant à chérir, de n'entendre aucun rire envahir leur maison. Ainsi, l'homme décida de s'en aller en quête d'un de ces bébés de lune, espérant apaiser le chagrin qui broyait le cœur de sa femme autant que le sien. Emportant avec lui de petits vêtements chauds fabriqués par son épouse, l'homme s'en fut à travers le monde. Il franchit des rivières bouillonnantes, il passa au dessus de montagnes escarpées et traversa des plaines vêtues d'immenses manteaux blancs, suivant la lumière de la lune, qui guida ses pas jusqu'à la lisière d'une forêt nordique où seul régnait le silence.

L'homme était arrivé. Là, en bordure des racines noueuses, s'étendait un étrange champ de fleurs luminescentes, dont les tiges s'entremêlaient pour former une véritable mer de pétales, qui accueillaient en leur sein des perles de givre, aussi pures que le cristal, et pas plus grandes qu'une pomme de pin.

L'homme se pencha, et cueillit l'une des sphères, brillante comme un bijou précieux, qui fondit sous la chaleur de sa main.

Se dévoila alors une minuscule fillette, de la taille d'un pouce, aux cheveux blonds, fins comme des fils de couture, et à la peau laiteuse et recouverte d'une fine pellicule d'argent scintillant dans la nuit.

Un bébé de lune.

L'homme s'empressa de couvrir le petit être d'une couverture tricotée par sa femme pour le réchauffer et le protéger de l'hiver.

L'enfant ouvrit alors des yeux brillants comme des étoiles, et rit. Puis elle se développa comme une fleur, croissant dans les bras de l'homme jusqu'à être aussi grande et forte qu'un harfang des neiges.

Et ainsi naquit Luna.

 **A demain !**


	8. 8 Décembre

**Bonjour à tous! Merci pour reviews, et voici le chapitre du jour !**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **X**

 **Huit Décembre**

« Albus ? »

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux se détourna du livre dans lequel il était plongé, pour voir que Gellert le regardait depuis la porte du salon.

« Oui, Gellert ? Je peux t'aider ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des chaussettes accrochées au manteau de la cheminée ? »

Albus rit devant l'expression de son amant, qui semblait penser avoir échoué dans une autre dimension.

Mais quand le blond commença à se vexer, le rouquin répondit finalement :

« C'est une tradition moldue. On met des chaussettes sur la cheminée pour le Père Noël y dépose des cadeaux la nuit du 25 décembre. »

Gellert soupira face au sourire enfantin de son compagnon, puis il secoua la tête.

« Ça ne te plaît pas ? demanda Albus

\- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre. À Durmstrang, on fête Noël avec une petite partie de Quidditch ou un bon vin chaud, et c'est très bien. Mais si ça te fait plaisir d'accrocher des bouts de tissu à une cheminée...»

Albus se leva et rejoignit Gellert, puis il attira son amant dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Gellert, je crois bien que tu n'as absolument _aucune_ notion d'Esprit de Noël. »

 **A demain !**


	9. 9 Décembre

**Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre d'hier, voici celui d'aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **X**

 **Neuf Décembre**

Teddy était un petit garçon très curieux, et qui posait plein de questions, tout le temps. Et pourquoi si ? Et pourquoi ça ? Et pourquoi le ciel il est bleu ? Et pourquoi Tonton Ron il est plus grand que Tonton Charlie ? Et pourquoi...  
En bref, Teddy s'intéressait à tout.

Mais il restait une question qu'il n'osait pas poser. Elle lui semblait très importante pourtant.

Et il était sûr que son parrain Harry pourrait lui répondre, il était trop fort, son parrain Harry ! En plus il lui racontait des supers histoires, avec plein de sorciers qui faisaient des trucs géniaux ! Et ce soir-là, comme c'était Noël, il l'avait même autorisé à rester avec les grands jusqu'à très tard. Teddy en était fier, d'ailleurs.

Et il serait même allé se vanter auprès de James, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette interrogation qui continuait à trotter dans sa tête, et prenait de plus en plus de place.

Parce que Teddy, en ce jour de fête, voyait bien qu'il ne ressemblait ni à son parrain, ni à ses oncles et tantes. Seulement à sa grand-mère Andy.  
Celle-ci lui avait expliqué que c'était parce que son parrain Harry n'avait pas de lien de sang avec lui, et les Weasley non plus, mais Teddy avait eu du mal à comprendre.

Ce qu'il avait bien retenu en revanche, c'était qu'il ne faisait pas _vraiment_ partie de la famille. Et ça, ça lui faisait peur.

Parce que, s'il n'était pas un membre de cette grande famille si hétérogène, est-ce qu'il avait encore le droit de recevoir un pull de la part de sa mamie Molly ? Est-ce qu'il avait encore le droit de jouer à Fléreur perché avec ses cousins ? Est-ce qu'il avait encore le droit de manger le traditionnel pain d'épices recouvert de chocolat ?

Teddy ne savait pas. Et il n'osait pas demander de réponses à ces questions qui l'inquiétaient tant.  
Alors il restait dans son coin, un peu morose. Peut-être que s'il était bien sage, Tante Ginny et les autres seraient d'accord pour le garder dans la famille ?

Mais soudain, on l'appela. Le petit garçon tourna la tête et vit son parrain de diriger vers lui.  
Harry s'accroupit en face de Teddy, et demanda d'une voix douce :

« Eh ben, bonhomme, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas venir manger le pain d'épices de Mamie Molly ? »

Teddy fixa son regard, qu'il avait choisi brun ce jour-là, sur le sorcier à la cicatrice, puis dit timidement :

« Je peux ?  
\- Bien sûr ! dit Harry joyeusement. Et n'écoute pas Tonton Percy, tu as le droit de manger du dessert même si tu as déjà pris des bonbons. » ajouta-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Teddy retrouva alors la bonne humeur qui le caractérisait habituellement, et fila en direction de la cuisine, d'où venait une bonne odeur de chocolat fondu.

Et tandis qu'il dévorait sa part de pain d'épices en compagnie de Victoire et Dominique, Teddy pensa que demain, sûrement, il oserait poser sa question à son parrain Harry, parce que maintenant, la réponse ne lui faisait plus peur.

 **A demain !**


	10. 10 Décembre

**Merci pour vos reviews d'hier !**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **X**

 **Dix Décembre**

« La Tante Muriel vient pour le repas de Noël ? » lança Bill en entrant dans la cuisine, sa sœur dans les bras.

Molly, occupée derrière les fourneaux, dit avec étonnement :

« Enfin, mon chéri, tu sais bien que non, elle est en voyage aux Maldives.  
\- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu papa le dire la semaine dernière, marmonna le briseur de sorts. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une assiette en plus ?  
\- Oh, ça, dit Molly en rougissant, ce n'est rien, n'y fait pas attention. ».

Bill lança un regard circonspect à sa mère, tout en évitant les petites mains de Ginny qui tentaient de lui faire des tresses.

« Maman ? Ne me dit pas que tu espères encore voir Charlie arriver accompagné au repas de Noël ?  
\- Eh bien, je ne dit rien alors, répondit Molly avec agacement. Mais quand même, depuis le temps, il aurait dû nous présenter au moins une gentille jeune fille, ou même un beau garçon. » ajouta-t-elle en pestant.

Bill grimaça, puis tira une chaise vers lui et se laissa tomber dessus, Ginny accrochée à son pull.

« Tu sais maman, je crois que Charlie préfère tout simplement les créatures magiques aux autres humains. » dit doucement le jeune homme en empêchant le contact entre sa joue et le feutre violet que lui tendait sa petite sœur.

Molly soupira puis fit fondre le chocolat pour la bûche d'un coup de baguette.

« Tu as raison, il faut que je laisse ton frère tranquille. Ce n'est pas grave s'il ne nous ramène personne à la maison...  
\- Ah je savais que tu comprendrais !  
\- ... Puisque toi, tu vas inviter cette jolie voisine qui t'as tapé dans l'œil, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Maman ! »

 **A demain !**


	11. 11 Décembre

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le chapitre d'hier, j'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira aussi !**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **X**

 **Onze Décembre**

De temps à autre, Ron doute, et craint de ne pas être un bon père. Parce qu'il oublie souvent de mettre un goûter dans le cartable de Rose, ou de repasser les t-shirts d'Hugo.

Alors qu'à côté, Hermione, elle, pense toujours à tout, que ce soit le rendez-vous chez le médicomage, le cadeau d'anniversaire à amener chez une copine, de quoi distraire les enfants dans une file d'attente... Et ainsi de suite.

Et pendant ce temps, Ron laisse trop griller les toasts du petit-déjeuner.

Enfin, ce matin, c'est assez calme. L'arrivée de l'hiver a cloué Hermione et Rose dans leur lit, et Hugo dort encore.

Ron regarde un instant la neige qui tombe au dehors. Ensuite il se décide à préparer les tartines de son fils, et puis tout le reste aussi.

Alors, quand Hugo descend l'escalier, les yeux gonflés de sommeil, le pyjama froissé, les cheveux en épis, et les chaussettes à motif nounours retombant en tire-bouchon autour de ses chevilles, tout est déjà prêt, et il n'y a même pas eu d'accident.

Enfin, comme il n'y avait plus de cacao en poudre, Ron a râpé une tablette de chocolat retrouvée dans le placard pour le chocolat chaud de son fils. Mais rien n'a brûlé, pas même les toasts.

Hugo grimpe sur une chaise, et commence son petit-déjeuner.

Ron s'en va faire la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette magique.

Et puis :

« Papa ? Le chocolat, il a pas le même goût que d'habitude.

\- Ah... Ah oui, en fait je... bredouille Ron.

\- Et ben, c'est trop meilleur que d'habitude ! »

Ron cligne des yeux trois fois. Est-ce qu'il a bien entendu ?

Heureusement pour lui, Hugo renchérit :

« Ouais, c'est super bon ! T'es le meilleur papa du monde ! »

Et le petit garçon fait un immense sourire à son père, le museau décoré d'une belle moustache de chocolat.

Ron se dit alors qu'il n'est peut-être pas un si mauvais père que ça finalement. Même s'il fait parfois trop griller les tartines du petit-déjeuner.

 **À demain !**


	12. 12 Décembre

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'espère que le chapitre du jour vous plaira !**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **X**

 **Douze Décembre**

Le soleil se couche déjà. Ses rayons rouges projettent les ombres sur l'herbe brunie par l'hiver. Dans la région il n'y a pas de neige, mais malgré tout, le sol craque sous les pas de Ron.

Devant lui, il y a Rose, qui court après quelques oiseaux d'hiver en rugissant. Et derrière, Hermione et Hugo ferment la marche, le petit garçon trottinant joyeusement, en restant tout de même bien accroché à la main de sa maman.

C'est la première fois qu'il aperçoit au loin cette colline seulement vêtue d'un vieil arbre en son sommet. Il sait que le moment est important, alors il est un peu nerveux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au pied de l'arbre, les enfants retiennent presque leur souffle. Là, perdus entre les racines noueuses, se tiennent une dizaine de petites statuettes en bois, représentant toutes des hiboux ou des chouettes. Il y en a des petites et des grandes, des un peu tordues, des fendues ou des lisses.

Hugo regarde avec émerveillement toutes les sculptures. Il chuchote de sa petite voix fluette :

« Maman ? Alors c'est ça le Chemin des Hiboux ? C'est vrai qu'il y a un hibou pour chaque membre de la famille ? »

Hermione sourit à son fils, et Ron hoche la tête. Puis il fait mine de réfléchir, et dit :

« Hum, je crois qu'il manque encore celui d'Hugo. Vous voulez bien m'aider à le faire, les enfants ? »

Rose et Hugo acquiescent vivement. Alors Ron récupère sur le sol une branche morte qui, par une simple formule et un léger mouvement du poignet, s'aplatit et s'arrondit, formant une silhouette ovale et trapue.

Ensuite s'ajoutent deux petites écailles tirées d'une pomme de pin, pour les plumes sur le haut de la tête, et d'autres sur tout le corps, comme un duvet bien ordonné. Puis se dessinent de grands yeux alerte, et un bec fermé qui pointe vers le bas.

Enfin, des gravures profondes dans le bois forment les ailes repliées sur le corps, et de plus légères, juste en surface, ajoutent de la vie à l'ensemble.

Et ça y est, l'oiseau en bois est fini. Hermione précise :

« Je crois que c'est plus une chouette qu'un hibou, mais ma foi, elle est très réussi. »

Rose fait un grand sourire à ses parents, et Hugo caresse presque religieusement les contours rugueux de la petite chouette.

La sculpture rejoint finalement ses congénères dans le champ de racines. C'est l'une des plus petites, mais Hugo sait qu'elle ne craint rien, les autres vont la protéger des intempéries avec leurs grandes ailes ouvertes vers le ciel.

 **À demain !**


	13. 13 Décembre

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci pour vos dernières reviews, j'espère que le - petit - chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous plaira !**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Treize Décembre**

Albus soupire. À chaque Noël, c'est la même chose, ses collègues lui offrent des quantités astronomiques de... Chaussettes.

Bien sûr, Dumbledore apprécie le geste, et il s'amuse beaucoup de la petite guerre que les membres du personnel de Poudlard se livrent tous les ans.

Mais ils commencent sérieusement à exagérer, en voulant absolument lui offrir les chaussettes les plus farfelues possible.

Albus fixe les paquets qui gisent sur sa table. Il y a celui de Minerva, qui lui a offert des chaussettes rouges et or - finalement peu surprenantes - et celui de Fillius aussi, qui contient une paire de chaussettes oranges, ornées de petits citrons verts - grave erreur, Albus n'aime que les citrons jaunes.

Pomona lui a également donné une paire de chaussettes. En forme de cactus - le vieil homme se demande si elle ne les a pas achetées pour elle-même plus que pour lui - et même l'infirmière de l'école s'y est mise. Avec des bas de contention à destination des personnes âgées. Bien, Poppy a au moins réussi l'exploit de vexer Albus.

Et enfin, pour la première fois, Dumbledore trouve un paquet de la part de son Maître des Potions.

Et il s'agit... De chaussettes noires tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, accompagnées d'un petit mot.

 _Parce que le grand Albus Dumbledore avec une tenue sobre, ça c'est vraiment original._

Albus éclate de rire face à l'humour délicieusement piquant du Serpentard. Sacré Severus !

 **A demain !**


	14. 14 Décembre

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, et voici le chapitre du jour !**

 _ **Bonne**_ ** _lecture_**

 **X**

 **Quatorze Décembre**

« Alors mon garçon, on ne va pas fêter Noël avec sa famille ? » demande M. Greypie en souriant, sa grosse moustache blanche se soulevant comme de la tulle.

Remus fixe son regard brun sur l'épicier du quartier, connu pour son ventre bedonnant et sa bonhomie.

Alors l'enfant sourit à son tour et répond joyeusement :

« Oh si Monsieur, je vais attendre le Père Noël ce soir, le sapin est même déjà prêt. Mais d'abord je dois acheter du thé pour ma maman. Elle est très gentille vous savez.  
\- Je n'en doute pas petit, répond l'homme, attendri par la frimousse angélique du garçon. Dis-moi, tu as déjà mangé du chocolat au caramel ?  
\- Non, monsieur, je ne crois pas.  
\- Alors tiens. »

Le commerçant attrape avec sa grosse paluche une tablette sur son présentoir en carton, et la met sur le comptoir avec le thé.

« Je vois rarement des petits garçons aussi serviables que toi, donc voilà mon bonhomme, un petit cadeau de Noël de ma part. »

L'enfant le remercie avec des étoiles dans les yeux, puis il paye le thé, et sort du magasin, sa précieuse confiserie au cacao sous le bras.

Et ainsi débute l'amour de Remus pour le chocolat - surtout celui fourré au caramel.

 **A demain !**


	15. 15 Décembre

**Merci beaucoup pour vos dernières reviews ! Et voici le chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Quinze Décembre**

Charlie n'aime pas la garderie. Pas du tout. Parce qu'il doit y aller pendant les vacances déjà, et que lui préférait faire des batailles de boules de neige au Terrier, et aussi parce que les autres enfants se moquent de lui, à cause de ses cheveux bizarres, qui sont oranges comme des carottes.

Bien sûr, Bill aussi est roux, mais lui il est super grand, alors personne n'ose l'embêter. Tandis que Charlie, il a du mal à se défendre, quand les autres rigolent et lui tirent les cheveux. Alors il n'aime pas venir à la garderie.

Enfin, ce soir, sa maman vient le chercher plus tôt que d'habitude, ils doivent passer au Terrier se préparer pour le repas de Noël chez la Tante Muriel. Charlie ne l'aime pas trop, elle a de la moustache et ses joues sont toutes pointues et maigres, mais au moins elle lui fait de gros cadeaux, et son sapin est toujours beau.

Quand Molly arrive, Charlie s'empresse de glisser son petit sac sur son dos, et il court attraper la main de sa maman, pour s'en aller au plus vite.

Mais soudain, on l'appelle. C'est une petite fille brune, qui lui fait signe depuis le coin lecture du jardin d'enfant. Charlie sent la main de sa maman le pousser en direction de sa camarade, et il est obligé d'aller la rejoindre, pendant que Molly va retrouver Bill chez les grands.

Charlie s'approche timidement de la fillette, qui lui fait un grand sourire – auquel il manque quelques dents – puis lui tend la main.

Interloqué par cette étrange fille, le petit garçon serre mécaniquement les petits doigts dans les siens.

La petite fille dit alors :

« Moi, c'est Nymphadora ! Et je sais que toi, tu t'appelle Charlie ! Et même que t'as les cheveux qui sont bizarres. »

Charlie écarquille les yeux, puis la mine défaite, il essaye de s'en aller. Mais sa camarade le rattrape par la manche.

« Hééé, mais c'était pas méchant ! Moi aussi, j'ai des cheveux bizarres, regarde ! »

Et Nymphadora change alors ses tresses brunes en une courte chevelure d'un rose pétant. Charlie la regarde d'un air ébahi.

« Tu vois, moi j'ai les cheveux qui peuvent changer de couleur, et puis mon nez aussi, il peut changer, mais pas de couleur, juste de forme. Des fois, je fais un bec de canard, c'est rigolo. Mais ma maman veut pas que je montre aux autres ce que je sais faire. Sinon, tu veux bien être mon ami ? »

Charlie hoche la tête, avec l'impression de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

Mais il est content quand Nymphadora lui propose de partager son goûter « parce que les biscuits au chocolat, c'est meilleur quand on les mange avec ses amis. »

Et lorsque Molly revient accompagnée de Bill pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux, le petit rouquin a bien du mal à laisser sa nouvelle copine. Heureusement, sa maman lui promet qu'il pourra vite l'inviter au Terrier.

 **A demain !**


	16. 16 Décembre

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews d'hier !**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Seize Décembre**

Cygnus entrebâille la porte, et entre dans la chambre conjugale aux rideaux tirés. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il semble presque timide. C'est pourtant son troisième enfant qui vient de naître.

Les couvertures sont jetées pêle-mêle sur le grand lit, vide. Druella est déjà debout, raide comme un piquet, près de la cheminée qui laisse échapper les craquements du bois qui brûle.

Le visage fatigué est tourné vers l'autre bout de la pièce, les yeux céruléens fixant sans ciller le petit berceau décoré d'un voile blanc.

Dans la chambre, il fait une chaleur étouffante, bien loin de la neige qui tombe au dehors en ce soir de Noël.

Druella pivote en direction de son époux lorsque le plancher grince. Et son expression change du tout au tout en une seconde, passant d'une étrange froideur à une sourde colère.

Cygnus craint un instant le pire. Les flammes dans l'âtre vacillent, projetant l'ombre de sa femme sur le mur comme un spectre vengeur.

« Nous pourrons réutiliser les anciennes robes d'Andromeda. » lance Druella avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Puis elle quitte la chambre brutalement, des larmes d'humiliation perlant au coin des yeux. Elle n'a même pas donné de prénom à l'enfant.

Presque sonné, Cygnus titube jusqu'au berceau. Il écarte le rideau d'une main, et découvre le visage de sa fille, paisiblement endormie.

Le jeune homme ose à peine toucher la peau pâle, comme si un simple souffle pouvait suffir à faner cette poupée de porcelaine.

Avec précaution, Cygnus glisse un bras sous le petit corps, et de l'autre soutien la tête, puis il ramène le bébé contre sa poitrine.

Ses longs doigts viennent caresser la bouche rosée, le nez miniature, et les joues toutes rondes du poupon.

Sa fille est magnifique.

Le nourrisson bouge ses minuscules poings et entrouvre les yeux, dévoilant une seconde des prunelles claires comme du cristal. Puis l'enfant pousse un petit soupir, et se rendort parfaitement.

La grande main de son père vient caresser le fin duvet blond sur son crâne, puis redescend sur le buste qui se soulève au rythme d'une respiration tranquille.

Cygnus sourit doucement. Lui est heureux d'avoir une autre fille. Et tant pis si son beau-frère se moque de son incapacité à produire un héritier.

Sa nouvelle-née est une merveille, elle est une fille de neige.

Et si Druella refuse de la nommer, Cygnus s'assurera d'offrir un nom parfait à cette incarnation de la candeur.

Le jeune homme s'approche de la fenêtre, l'enfant dans les bras. La vitre est couverte de givre, et derrière l'écrin de glace les lumières des torches accrochés au portail du Manoir dansent dans le vent. C'est Noël.

Cygnus laisse son regard se perdre par dessus la cime des arbres qui entourent la propriété. Un soleil brumeux projette ses rayons sur la neige, et le reflet de la lumière glisse sur la peau de sa fille comme une caresse.

Sa fille est un joyau taillé par le froid de Décembre. Et son nom sera aussi pur que l'hiver.

Ce sera Narcissa.

 **A demain !**


	17. 17 Décembre

**Bonjour à tous, et merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre !**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Dix-Sept Décembre**

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils, à la recherche de quelque chose capable de la distraire le temps de l'après midi qu'elle devait passer chez ses petits cousins.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de lire un conte de Noël avec Andromeda, ni de jouer à la poupée avec Narcissa.

Mais... Bella eu soudain une idée. Elle fila dans la chambre de sa plus jeune sœur, pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire presque sadique aux lèvres.

 **X**

« Je compte sur toi pour être sage et gentille avec Sirius. » dit Druella Black avant d'abandonner sa fille aînée et son neveu pour rejoindre sa belle-sœur dans le salon.

Bellatrix répondit un « Oui, Mère. » en fixant son petit cousin avec un grand sourire. Oh oui, elle allait bien s'occuper de Sirius, se dit-elle en tâtant la poche de sa robe dans laquelle se trouvaient diverses pinces à cheveux et chouchous volés dans la coiffeuse de Narcissa.

 **A demain !**


	18. 18 Décembre

**Dix-Huit Décembre**

Tous les cousins Weasley poussent des cris de joie quand leur mamie Molly dépose sur la table une superbe galette des rois, joliment dorée et décorée sur le dessus avec du chocolat.  
C'est Lily qui file sous la table, parce qu'elle est la plus jeune, Hugo a très exactement dix-sept jours de plus qu'elle.

Georges se charge de la découpe du gâteau.

« La première part est pour Teddy ! » piaille Lily, bien cachée sous la nappe en dentelle de sa grand-mère.

Rapidement, la totalité de la galette est partagée, et tous sont attablés pour la dévoré.

Les compliments sur la cuisine de Molly fusent, et font même rougir la petite sorcière replète.

Puis vient le moment où on entend la fève craquer sous la dent.  
Ron fait une sorte de grimace étrange, c'est lui qui a croqué dans la petite figurine de porcelaine.

Il retire le petit objet de sa bouche, et sourit en voyant qu'il est à l'effigie de son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que les commerciaux ne feraient pas pour profiter de l'image du Sauveur.  
Puis l'un de ses frères, il n'a pas le temps de voir lequel, lui met une couronne en carton doré sur la tête, dont la couleur jure atrocement avec les cheveux de Ron.

Et pendant que certains finissent leur part, et que d'autres se resservent en entamant la seconde galette prévue par Molly, Ginny passe à côté de son grand frère, et Ron est certain de l'entendre siffloter « Weasley est notre roi ! »

 **A demain !**


	19. 19 Décembre

**Merci beaucoup pour vos dernières reviews, je suis ravi de voir qu'on a dépassé les 40 commentaires sur cette fic' ! Et voici le chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Dix-Neuf Décembre**

Le cœur d'Arthur battait anormalement fort dans sa poitrine, et si ses joues couvertes de tâches de rousseur avaient depuis peu pris une vive teinte rouge, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause du vent de Décembre qui déferlait en vagues glaçantes sur le petit village de Pré-Au-Lard.  
Ce n'était pas non plus la perspective d'avoir son premier rendez-vous avec sa camarade Molly Prewett. Ni la crainte de voir ses deux diablotins de frères, Fabian et Gideon, venir protéger la vertu de leur sœur par diverses farces en sa direction.

En réalité, Arthur ne craignait qu'une chose. Et à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait et que les lumières rouges et bleues des guirlandes éclairaient en clignotant son visage de plus en plus pâle, le jeune homme sentait tout courage le quitter.

Mais il ne serait pas dit qu'Arthur Weasley n'était pas un véritable Gryffondor, décida-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Alors il resserra sa prise sur la boîte de chocolat qu'il tenait à la main, et se força, pour l'amour de Molly Prewett, à entrer dans le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu.

 **A demain !**


	20. 20 Décembre

**Merci beaucoup pour vos dernières reviews ! Voici le chapitre du jour !**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 **X**

 **Vingt Décembre**

Ron se regarda dans la glace avec appréhension. Non, il n'avait pas changé en une nuit, ses cheveux roux étaient bien en place sur son crâne, sa barbe n'était pas devenue aussi longue que celle de Dumbledore, et ses oreilles rougissaient toujours quand il était gêné.

Ron se creusa la tête pendant plusieurs minutes. Si rien n'avait changé chez lui, pourquoi donc avait-il accepté de jouer les Pères Noël cette année, rien que pour faire plaisir à de petits voisins qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui lui apporta la réponse.

« Tu est juste en train de devenir adulte, mon chéri. »

Ron en avala sa salive de travers.

 **À demain !**


	21. 21 Décembre

**Merci beaucoup pour vos dernières reviews ! Voici le chapitre du jour, posté assez tard et je m'en excuse, mais enfin, me voilà en vacances, je vais pouvoir écrire plein de fic' !**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Vingt-Et-Un Décembre**

Sirius regarde la neige qui tombe au dehors, les flocons qui tourbillonnent, et s'accrochent à la fenêtre ou bien chutent jusqu'au bas de la Tour de Gryffondor.

Il déteste Noël. Le rouge et le vert qui se mélangent. Les cantiques entonnées à longueur de journée par toutes les armures du château. Le froid.

Les élèves qui prennent le Poudlard Express pour aller retrouver leur famille.

Lui, il n'en n'a plus, de famille. Bien sûr, James est comme son frère, mais ça n'est pas pareil que d'avoir toute une famille qui l'attend dans un endroit qu'il pourrait appeler Maison. Et ça lui manque.

Sirius renifle. C'est l'heure du dîner. Il n'a pas faim. Il va sûrement aller s'enterrer sous sa couette jusqu'à ce que l'odeur écœurante de cannelle qui embaume le château se dissipe, jusqu'à ce que les guirlandes soient décrochées des murs, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus la moindre parcelle de « Magie de Noël » qui flotte dans l'air.

Un coup sec tombe sur la porte du dortoir. Sirius soupire, et se lève de mauvaise grâce pour aller ouvrir à l'impudent qui ose l'empêcher de se morfondre dans son coin.

La porte s'ouvre sur une Minerva MacGonagall vêtue d'une robe écossaise et d'un chapeau de Père Noël lumineux. C'est Lily qui avait ramené ça pour la première fois l'année précédente, et les petites loupiotes rouges sur les chapeaux avaient eu beaucoup de succès.

Sirius lance un regard morne à sa Directrice de Maison, qui loin de s'en offusquer se racle la gorge et dit d'un ton presque _guilleret_ :

« Eh bien Monsieur Black, qu'attendez-vous ? Le repas de Noël va bientôt débuter dans la Grande Salle. Je suis sûre que le Professeur Dumbledore vous en voudrais si vous ne vous y présentiez pas. »

Et derrière sa Directrice de Maison qui sourit malicieusement, il y a Mary Macdonald et Douglas Brown, deux Gryffondors de son année, qui font remarquer que s'il ne se dépêche pas, Hagrid aura dévoré tout le pudding avant même la fin du plat principal.

Alors finalement, Sirius accepte de descendre manger, escorté par les deux élèves rieurs. Et pendant qu'il déguste la dinde fourrée aux marrons et discute joyeusement avec un élève de Serdaigle assis à sa gauche, il se dit qu'elle est ici sa famille. À Poudlard.

 **A demain !**


	22. 22 Décembre

**Voici le chapitre du jour !**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 **X**

 **Vingt-deux Décembre**

Eileen posa une main sur son ventre en grimaçant.

« Tu l'as encore senti ? » demanda Tobias en l'enveloppant de ses bras.

Eileen hocha doucement la tête, puis ferma les yeux, savourant les baisers de son mari sur sa nuque.

« Oui, il est vigoureux, c'est la troisième fois qu'il me donne un coup de pied depuis ce matin, souffla la future mère avec tendresse.

\- Bien. Ce petit Snape sera solide. »

Tobias caressa un moment le ventre tendu de sa femme, profitant de la chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien.

Puis, une fois la nuit tombée, il parti au travail. Ce n'était qu'un petit boulot mal payé qu'il avait trouvé au début de l'hiver, mais ça leur permettait, à lui et Eileen, de préparer plus confortablement la venue au monde de leur fils.

Tobias s'en alla dans le froid en laissant sa femme cuisiner le repas de Noël qu'ils partageraient à son retour, vers le milieu de la nuit.

Eileen regarda la silhouette de son époux disparaître dans la brume de Carbone-Les-Mines en songeant qu'il lui faudrait bientôt révéler ses pouvoirs magiques à l'homme qu'elle aimait, car le petit garçon qui grandissait dans son ventre serait un puissant sorcier, elle en était certaine.

 **À demain !**


	23. 23 Décembre

**Merci beaucoup pour vos dernières reviews ! Voici le chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Vingt-Trois Décembre**

De grands cris de joie retentissent depuis le salon. Les enfants sont en train d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux de Noël avec l'aide d'Arthur.

Molly a de son côté investi la cuisine, et prépare des tranches de brioche et du chocolat chaud pour toute la famille.

Quand le petit-déjeuner est prêt, elle se dirige vers le buffet à vaisselle et en sort les tasses de toutes la famille, qu'elle a elle-même décoré au fil des ans. Elle les alignes sur la table de la salle à manger, puis appelle tous ses enfants ainsi que son mari.

Dans un grand brouhaha, ils se retrouvent tous attablés, prêts à déguster la brioche maison de Molly.

La mère de famille distribue alors les tasses. D'abord, la jaune avec une tâche de peinture bleue en forme de main – celle de Bill quand il avait dix-huit mois – et qui appartient à Arthur.

Ensuite, elle tend à Percy une tasse rouge avec les lettres de l'alphabet peinte en jaune. Il la remercie en zozotant un peu. Puis les petites mains de Fred poussent celles de son grand frère. En le réprimandant gentiment, Molly lui donne celle qui est décorée d'un grand « F » auquel des oreilles de lapin ont été ajouté.

George réclame aussitôt sa tasse, avec un grand « G » pourvu de bras tordus comme du caoutchouc.

L'horloge du salon indique huit heures du matin.

Molly pose une tasse bleue décorée de petits nounours devant son dernier-né, Ron. Le récipient est bien évidemment bardé de sorts anti-chutes – comme pour les jumeaux d'ailleurs.

La main de Bill passe devant son nez, et attrapa sa tasse à motif vif d'or. Ensuite Charlie récupère la sienne. Molly se souvient encore de sa réaction pleine de joie quand il a vu pour la première fois le dessin de gros dragon vert crachant des flammes :« Ouais, t'as fait un Vert Gallois, Maman ! ».

Enfin, la tournée des tasses se termine avec la sienne, rose avec un gros cœur rouge et un « Maman, on t'aime » inscrit en blanc d'une écriture tremblante. Le « e » final est à l'envers et la couleur de la porcelaine criarde, mais Molly l'aime plus que tout, cette tasse que ses trois aînés lui ont fabriqué pour ses trente ans.

Arthur sert tous ses enfants en chocolat chaud, alors Molly retourne vers le vaisselier. Là, elle prend une dernière tasse, complètement blanche. Elle la pose en bout de table.

Le silence se fait dans la salle à manger. Puis Bill se lève soudainement, et Arthur vient enlacer sa femme. Sa grande main se pose sur le ventre légère rebondi de Molly.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande George en penchant la tête.

Molly sourit, puis explique à ses petits derniers qu'un bébé est en train de grandir dans son ventre, et que c'est pour ça qu'il faut une tasse en plus.

Ron ne comprend pas vraiment ce que ça veux dire, mais en voyant l'enthousiasme de ses frères, il suit le mouvement.

« J'espère que ça sera encore un garçon, dit Charlie.

\- Nan ! Une petite sœur, c'est mieux qu'un petit frère ! Réplique Bill »

Ses cadets se mettent à protester vivement. Arthur sourit, puis attrapa une serviette pour essuyer la bouche de Ron, doté d'une belle moustache chocolatée.

Percy se lève alors, et s'approche de Molly. Le petit garçon remonte ses lunettes sur son nez, puis dit avec sérieux:

« Mais Maman, un bébé dans le ventre, c'est un peu comme un jouet dans une boîte. Ça veut dire que tu es le Père Noël ? »

 **A demain !**


	24. 24 Décembre FIN

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous remercier pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé, 52 reviews en 23 jours c'est énorme ! Donc un grand merci à vous tous ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre à chacune de vos reviews, mais je les ai toutes lu avec un grand plaisir :)**

 **Ensuite, je vous livre le chapitre du jour, qui est aussi le dernier de ce Calendrier de l'Avent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Vingt-Quatre Décembre**

Arthur couine de fierté. Le Terrier qui accueillera toute sa petite famille pendant l'hiver est enfin fini. Assez grand pour y faire rentrer neuf renards, tout en longueur pour que ses petits puissent se dégourdir les pattes, et bien profond pour garder la chaleur.

Molly s'approche de son mari, et frotte son museau contre l'encolure blanche. La renarde est ravie.

L'hiver peut venir, ils sont à l'abri.

X

Molly se dresse sur ses pattes arrières, et renifle l'air. Il y a quelque chose à l'entrée du Terrier, elle en est sûre.

La renarde quitte le cœur de l'habitat, se dirigeant à l'odorat vers l'étrange chose venue du dehors, qui a apporté le parfum de la neige avec elle.

Le trou d'entrée, normalement recouvert de feuilles mortes, laisse passer la lumière froide de Décembre.

Et là, recroquevillé sur la terre humide, il y a une petite boule de poils, pas plus grande que ses derniers-nés, mais complètement noire.

Molly n'a jamais vu ça, un renard noir !

Elle s'approche avec méfiance, et renifle le petit animal endormi. Il sent le givre et les cendres, mais aussi le lait, comme ses petits à elle.

C'est un bébé, comme Ron et Ginny. Alors Molly ne va sûrement pas laisser ce renardeau tout seul dans le froid, quand bien même il a une couleur étrange et une vilaine cicatrice en forme d'éclair au dessus du museau.

Molly prend délicatement le petit dans sa gueule, et repart dans les tréfonds du Terrier.

Ce soir-là, les humains fêtent Noël, ce renard ne manquera pas aux grands deux pattes, elle en est certaine.  
Ses renardeaux par contre seront contents d'avoir un nouveau frère avec qui jouer et chasser au printemps prochain.

Dehors, c'est Noël, et au Terrier, il y a un petit renard de plus.

 **FIN**

 **Voilà, je met un point final à ce recueil, snif.**

 **Enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, je vous dis encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, et je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël !**


End file.
